naruto neko
by miss-abarai
Summary: naruto somehow gets big cat ears and so much more! how will sasuke and all of the people in the world! react? naruXsasu
1. start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

_Authors note: please just pretend that kuubi is a cat demon! Thanks! Ohh. And I'm a serious dork! (LOL) oh and there are a lot of my thoughts mingling throughout the story. I want you to know that Naruto is very very cute in this story, very uke-ish. Sakura bashing!_

Chapter 1 Twitch

Kakashi stared down at his three students. All three of them were lying in the grass in front of him, panting.

"Now come on team, you can't tell me your tired already?" his visible eye was an upside down u. so you can bet he was enjoying this.

"Kakashi sensei, we've been training all day! Can we please go home now?" Sakura being the preppy fan girl she is wanted to go home even if all she did that day was watch Naruto and Sasuke fight. She looked over at sasuke he was panting heavily and had scratches all over his arms and face. The same went for Naruto beside him.

"hey sasuke," the raven did his best to glare over at Naruto but, 1: he was to tired and 2: seeing Naruto panting like that with his belly on the ground made him direct all of his energy to his pants making sure he would not get a hard-on here of all places.

"You look pretty tired maybe you should go home. You wouldn't want to break a nail or something." Naruto placed a fox grin on his face, even though he was in worse shape than sasuke. He was running out of his regular chakra, but wasn't about to admit it. Sasuke just glared, fighting the urge to jump Naruto and capture his soft foxy lips.

"dobe." He inwardly smiled that heated Naruto up he practically knew what Naruto was going to say next.

"Im not a dobe, teme!" (Why does he hate that so much?) Naruto wobbled up, was about to attack sasuke for the 100th time that day, but a strong arm grabbed his collar, and sent him back to the ground.

"Now naru-chan that's enough fighting for one day" kakashi leaned over again with his upside down u eye.

"I have just one more test for you three and then you may go home." They all looked up in response.

"I want you three to turn into an animal of your choice." They all looked at each other. It was way too simple.

"I just want to see if you guys have enough chakra left" he shrugged his shoulders and faced in front of them.

"Ok, when your ready." Three poofs of smoke came from nowhere and then disappeared. Where kakashi's students once were, there was a pink bunny, a mean looking wolf and a small orange kitten. (Guess which one's which I dare ya') they all looked at kakshi sensei for a response of some kind, and saw he was no longer there. Instead, a kunai knife layed in the tree behind where he was. A piece of paper trapped in between them.

'Good job team! I'll see you three by the village gates at 5 am sharp!' that's what the paper said and all three of the ninja's sighed in unison. Sakura turned back into a human and approached the large dog beside her.

"Uhmm sasuke?" the dog glared forward

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to get some ramen with me, I'll pay." She blushed a little and read the ground. A loud poof brang her eyes back. He kept staring at the trees in front of him.

"Sasu…" his onyx orbs shot into her eyes and she took a step back he was giving her a death glare.

"Sakura… leave me alone. I do not like you. At. All." His emotions did not change, and it sounded like he was talking to a 3 year old. Sasuke turned and walked away, but not before he took a mental picture of sakura's hurt face, and super adorable kitten that just watched everything behind her. Sakura was left alone in the woods thinking about what her beloved sasuke had just said, a soft mewl got her out of her thoughts. She turned around and glared at the small kitten in front of her.

"You know Naruto," a sly smile leapt across her face.

"Im pretty sure no one will through rocks at you if you stay like that." She left the same way as sasuke. She knew how much the loneliness of naruto's life affected him, and she knew it cut to the core of him. She hoped he would break down, because she didn't want to be the only one who was miserable. Hearing her words Naruto's good day automatically turned into one of _those_ days. He did not change back into himself and followed sakura with his tail in between his legs.

As Naruto walked through the village, he became more depressed. The villagers did not glare at him like usual, and not once did a person call him a demon or throw something at him. Sakura was right. When he reached his apartment, he crawled into his bed. As sad as he was, he fell asleep still as a cat, still as lonely as ever.

_How ya' like it? Think I should continue? Review!!!_


	2. WTF?

_Yeyyy! Chapter 2! Can someone tell me what Yuri is?_

The sun shown through the open window, waking the inhabitant inside the messy room. Naruto rolled over on his side and looked over at the clock next to the bed. It read 6-o-clock.

"What?!" he fell on the floor and kinda spazed out on the floor for 5 minutes.

"I'm gonna be late!" he fumbled around with his cloths and headed out the door. As he ran down the street, he noticed that some people were actually saying 'good morning' to him. He just waved back, it was new to him. Most of the greetings were from _women, _something _very_ new. He ran past the ramen shop slowly smelling the wonderful aroma coming from within.

'Damnit all, if I just woke up at 5 I could've had some ramen!' he mentally slapped his lazy self.

"Ohh Naruto-kun!" the brown haired waitress called from behind the counter waving Naruto over.

"Uhmm, yeah?" barely after he said those words a cup of ready-to-go ramen was shoved into his chest. It smelled heavenly.

"Little boys shouldn't be going around without food in their bellies now should they? So you can have that free of charge! And come back any time!" the words oozed of sweetness.

"Th… thanks?" like I said niceness was new to Naruto, and it's not everyday someone gives you free ramen.

"No problem! Now you should be on your way!" she waved quickly while Naruto retreted breathing in the hot ramen. When he was approaching the gates, he noticed kakashi wasn't there, big surprise. Sasuke and that bitch cough cough sakura were looking away from him.

"Hey guys!" _(Seriously, everybody on team 7 is guys.)_ Naruto pasted a smile on his face before they looked at him, because our known Naruto was never frowning, and always happy. They both turned around to greet Naruto, but he soon found them both starring at him with their mouths wide open.

"Naruto?!" sakura pointed at him accusingly.

"Yeah?" he looked over his clothes and wiped his face

"What is it?" he looked at them questionably. Sasuke just looked at Naruto; he could feel his pants tightening. He needed a bush, cold shower, or a prostitute, immediately. On top of Naruto's beautiful head were two large orange cat ears. And behind him was a long poofy tail. His eyes were the same bright blue they've always been but had a slit pupil. Like a cat.

"kitty." Was all sasuke could manage. Sakura, like sasuke was standing there like an idiot but looked more angry than anything. Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared behind Naruto.

"Yo guys! Sorry I'm late but iruka had a problem that…" Naruto turned around to kakashi behind him and stopped him mid-sentence. The big ears were right in kakashi's midst.

"Naruto, did you know you have cat ears on your head?" he stroked the ears as he asked his question. Naruto started to purr and kakashi stopped.

"Kakashi… don't stop, that felt good." A light blush appeared on both their cheeks as Naruto arched into kakashi's hand _(like a cat does when you pet it. Not like that you pervert's!) _Sasuke momentarily fantasized about Naruto's newfound sensibility.

"Kakashi! How can you just pet him like that there's something even more wrong with him!" sakura pointed again at the cat-boy, who paid her no mind and kept purring.

"Now sakura, you make it sound like whatever's happened is bad. Don't you think Naruto looks much more cuter now? I do." Kakashi giggled as Naruto licked his hand. You could practically see the fumes coming from her _(or his)_ head.

"Kakashi!" they both looked up to see what the it-devil wanted.

"There is something wrong with that _thing_!" sakura's face was the color as her dress as she accused Naruto for some un-existing crime. Kakashi just sighed and patted nauto's head. He knew what was a matter with sakura.

"Naruto, during this mission just stay with me or sasuke. Ok?" he looked over at sasuke but found he was sitting in a drunken pose against the gate wall, drooling. Very unlike sasuke.

"Hey sasuke?" he called over to the young, odd boy. He snapped out of his super cute uke-neko induced dream.

"Unnmmm?" he wobbled up and approached the group slowly. They just looked at him and decided not to ask.

"all right team, lets take out focus of Naruto. In the mean time we have a mission to accomplish." They all looked at kakashi ready for the info.

"On this mission we simply have to take news from the hokage to the village hidden in the stones." He patted his pocket witch held the paper in witch held the 'news'.

"It's gonna take about a week to get there, but luckily I have enough money for every night at a hotel plus food. And since this is a pretty important mission its been regarded as 'C rank'. So why don't we get going." He walked forward, leading the group and waved for them to follow.

_Ohhh! What did ya' think! Please review and what do ya' think might happen on their travels? X 3_


	3. mmm yummy

Naruto neko ch. 3

_Yeyyy! Everybody's like "I like your story" and "please update!" and I'm like wow people actually like this?! Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh and Naruto didn't freak out cause cats are cool! XD wahhh! There's a type-o in chapter 2!_

A cool breeze flowed through the trees surrounding team 7. They've been walking for a good 3 hours, ignoring the constant stream of complaints dripping out of sakura's mouth.

"Kakashi sensei, can we please rest!?" she was in the back of the group slouched over as if a 50-pound weight was tied to her shoulders. _(Her head) _for three hours now, she had to listen to that dirty, slutty, I'm-gonna-steal-sasuke-away-from-you cat whore, talk and talk and talk to her sasuke-kun. She needed to get sasuke away from _him_.

"Kaakashhhiii?" she drew out his name trying to get his attention. Finally, he turned around.

"All right sakura, well take a little break up at this village, all right? Two hours at the most." _(but for kakashi that meant two hours picking up some hot booty-call, then seeing how long it takes to get in his pants. ;3 ) _

"But until then no complaining." He directed this comment a sakura. Kakashi looked at Naruto and sasuke, then turned around and started walking again. 'Ok just a couple more minutes then I can get sasuke away from Naruto!' inner sakura's plan to pulverize Naruto was coming in place. _(Really, it's a one-step plan.)_ Sakura kept walking behind the group glaring at the back of Naruto's head hoping it would blow up._ (It didn't)_

As they enter the prosperous village there were people from shops yelling at them to buy stuff from their store, luckily most ninja's aren't that stupid. _(Except sakura and all other sasuke fan girls except ino but only if she's not flirting)_ kakashi turned around to face his young ninjas holding out a good amount of money.

"All right, I'm gonna give $50 to each of you, spend it how you please, just don't spend it on anything worthless." He handed them the money and then left for 'the hunt'. Sakura counted her money for a brief moment then looked up to see Naruto and sasuke walking off_, together_.

"Hey sasuke!" she ran ahead to sasuke and Naruto who looked a little agitated to find out that they were being followed.

"Where are you going? I thought we could see a play or something." She looked up at him giving him the best puppy eyes she could manage. _(She looked like a beardless gnome) _

"Naruto and I are going to take a hot bath, guys only." He glared at sakura, and nodded toward Naruto then started walking again, Naruto at his side. 'Oh no not a hot bath!' her mind screamed to follow. She caught up to them again, this time budging her self in between Naruto and sasuke.

"Well sasuke why doesn't Naruto go ahead and take a bath and you can when he's done!" she said it al perky-like hoping to fool sasuke with her goodie-two-shoes act.

"No sakura. We are taking a bath. At the same time. No girls. No plays after words. Got it. Sasuke was about fed up with sakura and was trying to make it as clear as day to her that he wanted nothing to do with her. He began walking again, this time pulling Naruto along roughly. Sakura could just stand there, mouth a-gape, until a drunken man landed on top of her.

inthehotbathplacethingy

Sasuke settled himself down into the water letting out a satisfied sigh.

"come on Naruto, the water is nice" he wasn't just taking a bath cause sakura touched him and he had to wash off the she-devil germs, but he also wanted to see if Naruto had gained anything _else, _other than the ears and the tail. But so far, Naruto did not get into the water.

"Naruto?" all he heard was a little 'yeah?' come from the doors to the locker room.

"Why don't you come in?" 'So I can rape you.' He mentally smirked at himself.

"m-n" was all Naruto said.No)

"Why?" sasuke turned around to the shy neko-boy.

"Don't tell me you don't like water.?" Naruto shook his head sideways. Sasuke sighed, and then got the worst idea ever. (In Naruto's case) he faced Naruto and curled his finger at him. (Come here) Naruto came over slowly and crouched down to sasuke's level. Sasuke's hand curled around Naruto's, and he started to step back. Naruto realized that sasuke was going to pull him in. he struggled against sasuke's firm grasp but was over powered and soon found himself splashing into the warm water. Naruto pocked his head out of the water and glared at sasuke, who in return was laughing at Naruto's wet state. Naruto stuck his tongue out and swam over to the waters edge and was about to get out, until a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Naruto, your already wet, why don't you stay in?" sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and relaxed into the water. Naruto was blushing like crazy, since when was sasuke this hands-on? Then he felt something hard poke his back.

"Uhmm sasuke?" he tried to pull away from sasuke but was held closer.

"There's something poking me and…" he stopped when sasuke licked his neck.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it seems you have aroused something." Naruto just then figured out what was poking him and blushed even more crazy. He struggled again against sasuke's arms but was held in place.

"Please sasuke…" he had to negotiate to get out of this one.

"All right Naruto, you know what?" sasuke nibbled on Naruto's neck causing a slight mew escape from the neko-boys mouth.

"I'll let you go, if you do me a little favor." A long smirk covered sasuke's face as Naruto grew still.

_Mwwwhahahahah! Your gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens!!!!!!!!!! Ohhh the irony!!!!!!!!!! _


	4. DONT KILL ME!

_IM SO SORRY FOR SOME REASON IT WASNT WORKING PLEASE FORGIVE ME:(_

_Well sorry for the long wait! Parents no computer!! Well everyone's like 'grrr! Please continue!' and well everyone's gonna hate me after this!_

Naruto could feel the heat rush to his face, sasuke just held him closer. He brushed his erection against Naruto's back and moaned softly.

"Naruto…" sasuke nibbled the top of Naruto's ear Naruto gasped for breath.

"I'll let you go if you just…" but the opening of the doors to the locker-room cut sasuke's words off, and he let go of Naruto instantly. Kakashi came in holding the waist of a handsome purple haired man. _(Please don't hurt me!)_

"Yo, mind if we join you?" kakashi waved as if he didn't know what was going on in the sauna just moments before. _(Him and his prostitute wee standing out side the door listening -) _Naruto chuckled nervously and shook (what just happened) off.

"No! It's ok kakashi sensei! I was just about to leave any way!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, grabbed his towel and was about to run out the door like a maniac but kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Naruto?" said boy looked over his shoulder and glared at his teacher.

"It seems we'll be staying at this village to night, so I got us rooms at a hotel. Our hotel is the big one with the pink and green neon, you can't miss it." His eye was an upside down u as he spook. _(Kakashi is evil, do not underestimate him, he's always planning something perverted)_

"whatever." Naruto left wanting nothing more than to take a cold shower and go to bed. _(Sasuke did not fail!)_

narutoischangedandlookingforthehotel

Around the neko boy were many shops and people. He had to find the hotel soon because, 1: it was like 12:00 and 2: he had been molested at least 7 times and it was getting on his nerves. He walked down the crowded street carefully inspecting each sign, and ignoring the catcalls and woof whistles he was getting from both men and women. He finally found a large building with a pink and green neon sign that said 'After Hours'. He could only guess at the inside joke of the title. _(guess, I dare ya') _he walked in slowly coughing when the smoky air filled his lungs. He fanned the air in front of his face searching for a front desk of some kind. Men and women were at tables drinking their fill of alcohol, and laughing loudly. He found a woman sitting behind a counter at the end of a long bar with a sign hung over the edge that read 'rooms: $25 a night.' he walked over again ignoring the man that whistled at him and tried to buy him a drink.

"uhmm, excuse me." Naruto had to stand on his tippy toes to make himself visible to the woman.

"yes?" she looked down and smiled at Naruto _(was it because he's uber-cute, or he's __not __a perverted old man?) _

"Uhmm, my sensei told me that this is the hotel I'm staying I'm tonight." He smiled hoping she would have some idea of what he was talking about. She just smiled back as she turned pages in a notebook in front of her. She then stopped and pointed at the middle of the page.

"Uhmm, lets see, are you with a kakashi Hatake?" Naruto nodded. The woman smiled again and gave him a key from under her desk/counter thingy.

"You'll be in room 24B ok?" Naruto smiled and left to search for his room. He reached a long hallway A-side was to his left and B-side was to his right. The blond finally found it and unlocked the door. He looked in side it was average defiantly no five star hotel, but being the situation he was in (sasuke left him with a hard on) he quickly grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a needed cold shower. He did not notice that there were two beds in the room.

intheshower

Naruto chewed through his mind trying to figure out what was wrong with sasuke. His friend had never acted like this before and it was down right creepy. _(to Naruto not the overly obsessed yaoi fan girls -) _

'_I'll let you go if you just…'_ Naruto didn't want to think about what he was about to do, but had a feeling he wouldn't like it. Naruto touched his cheeks they were still hot from blushing madly.

'_why does sasuke have this affect on me?'_ he finally sighed and turned off the running water. He toweled dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. The neko boy stepped out into the bedroom and laid on the bed closest to him.

'_maybe sasuke had some sake.'_ He thought that must' of been the reason for sasuke's behavior. Naruto did not notice (again?) that there was another presence in the room with him.

"Naruto." Said boy yelped and fell off the bed, loosing the towel in the process.

"w-who's there?" he looked around the room until his eyes fell on a person sitting in the other bed. Naruto sighed deeply when he realized it was sasuke, (Naruto is a dumb blond that doesn't notice anything.) but kept his guard up.

"Dobe, its me try not to freak out." Although it was to late for that. Sasuke turned and looked at his Naruto-kun, but soon found himself blushing. Naruto was unaware that he was not wearing a towel. Sasuke coughed loudly trying to get Naruto's head back to earth. Naruto quickly realized he was not wearing a towel and acted rather girly and put the towel over his whole body 'eeeking' the way girls do. Sasuke just ignored that. the neko boy rummaged through his backpack for some clothes.

"uhmm, Naruto?" he just looked down trying to focus on what he was doing, but with sasuke in the room, he found it was quit hard.

"yeah?" sasuke was a little nervous, but he tried to bring the subject on as casually as he could.

"uhmm, I guess were sharing a room." He looked up at an imaginary dot on the ceiling. Naruto finally looked up from what he was doing.

"wha-?" Naruto finally took notice to the other bed in the room.

"NO WAY AM I GONNA SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU!" Naruto quickly put on a pair of boxers and was about to march out the door and verbally assault kakashi, when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Naruto looked at sasuke trying to pull free his arm but it was no use, sasuke wanted him to stay. The raven-haired boy stared down at the floor now, his face flushed pink.

"Naruto, can we please talk?" Naruto's face grew as flushed as Sasuke's.

_I'm terrible aren't I? please don't hurt me! And like I said parents no computer so no typing on Saturday and Sunday, and well Monday was kinda a holiday (after) and my dad was home on Tuesday and ½ of Wednesday! So I'm really sorry!_

_Love jiraiya-is-my-pimp!!!!!_


	5. im so sorry!

Naruto neko 5

_I'm so sorry, but everyone's so accepting! Thank you!_

"Sas… I…" Naruto looked at sasuke waiting for him to let go. But he didn't.

"Naruto, please lets just talk." Sasuke looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes. The neko boy softened and stood quietly waiting for sasuke to speak. The raven stared at the ground not letting go of his crushes wrist. Naruto sighed and sat down next sasuke on the bed.

"What sasuke?" the awkwardness was at 99.9. Naruto found the silence a little scary and started to twiddle with his thumbs. Several seconds pasted before Naruto had enough. He was about to say something when a hand pushed him down on the bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried to bring himself back up but the hand remained pinned to his chest. Sasuke brang his head down to Naruto's kitty ear and spoke softly into it.

"Naruto… why do you torture me?" he blew into the ear, which sent shivers down the neko boys back, down to the tip of his tail. Naruto found his face to be quite hot. _(Blushing) _

"Please Naruto I'll do anything…"

"SASUKE STOP!" Naruto wasn't about to stand by and let sasuke do whatever he wanted with him, at least if Naruto could stop it. The raven looked into the deep ruby eyes a mire inches away from his own.

"Sasuke, get off me. I was going to have a nice conversation with you but…" what Naruto was going to say next was cut off by sasuke's lips forcefully covering his own. The blond's screams for help were muffled. He could feel sasuke's hand wandering up his shirt the other hand was now holding Naruto's own above his head. Naruto tried to wiggle free but it was hopeless. Sasuke gently circled Naruto's nipple and pinched it turning it into a small nub. The neko boy freely moaned into sasuke's mouth, as he got to work on the other one. Sasuke's tongue played around with Naruto's kissing him deeper and deeper. Sasuke's mouth finally left Naruto's and sucked the blond's neck. He bit down hard which caused Naruto to scream loudly. Sasuke licked in apology.

Sasuke's free hand ran down Naruto's stomach lightly. Said boy wouldn't admit it but 'it tickled'.

"Sasuke…please…" Naruto's face was a deep red as sasuke lightly brushed Naruto's head with the tips of his fingers_. (Not the one on the shoulders!_) Sasuke giggled slightly and began to get a little rougher. He gripped the shaft hard which caused the blond to moan loudly again and buck into sasuke's hand. Just then, the door opened.

"Sasuke?!" sakura stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her. _(Sasuke giving Naruto hicky's and a handjob)_ she dropped the towels that she was going to give to sasuke and ran into her room down the hall in pure shock. Sasuke let out the held breath he had and was about to continue what he was doing _(door open or not)_ when a knee hit him square in the balls. The raven let out a silent scream and fell to the floor hands in-between his lags. Naruto still slightly hard from the previous actions sat up and stared at the boy in beetle position.

"SASUKE YOU…" tears swelled up in the neko boys eyes and his hands balled up in knots.

"NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Naruto ran out of the room where sasuke still laid on the floor. The blond didn't know where he was going but he wanted to stay away from any men that would hurt him. He ran though the nearly empty bar and ignored the counter girl who tried to stop him. The neko boy ran though the streets crying.

'_How could sasuke do that? What was he trying to get? Ever since I got these ears and tail, he's been so different!_' Naruto collapsed in an ally and sobbed uncontrollably.

'_DAMN! WHY DO THESE THINGS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?_'

"What's a matter?" Naruto looked up into the darkness in front of him. He could have sworn he heard a voice. But then a pale man walked out into the light. _(Its dark but there's a street lamp casting shadows near by.) _His long black hair went down to his shoulders and purple makeup surrounded his eyes. (Its not kankuro)

"Hmn? Why are you crying?" he gave Naruto a creepy half smile and offered his hand to the boy on the ground, who steadily took it. Naruto rubbed his eyes and stared at the mans golden orbs. Naruto found that even though he rubbed his eyes dry the tears kept coming. The creep man laid his hand on Naruto's head and leaned down to be face to face with the blond.

"Did some one hurt you?" Naruto shook his head a little and kept trying to rub the tears away. The man thought this action was adorable.

"Well its ok, I'm here now." He smiled warmly and patted Naruto's head lightly.

"What your name?" Naruto found his spirits lift suddenly and didn't think twice.

"Naruto." He gave a small smile and looked at the mans feet.

"What's your name?" he was surprised when the man chuckled and stood up this time rubbing the tips of Naruto's ears.

"My name is Orochimaru." Naruto smiled a little more and felt safe for the first time since the trip started. The man had an aurora of safety and Naruto was affected.

"Tell me, where are your parents?" Orochimaru's smile disappeared. The neko boy twittled his thumbs and replied shyly,

"I have none." When Naruto looked up the mans face was spread into a wide grin, leaning close to said boys face.

"Well then where are you staying?" he closed his eyes and, if he could smile more, he would. Naruto answered the question a little to cheer full considering his situation_. (He almost was raped by his best bud!!)_

"Wellll, I was staying in a hotel with my sensei and my teammates, but I don't really want to go back." He cracked a grin identical to orochimarue's. Next thing Naruto knew, orochimaru grabbed his hand and was leading him out of the ally way, in the opposite direction of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Naruto had to jog to keep up with the mans long strides.

"Well naru-chan, since you don't want to go back to the hotel why don't you stay with me for the night?" orochimaru smiled at Naruto but kept walking. The blond tugged his hand and they both stopped.

"Wait, were only staying for the night what if they leave without me or…" Naruto was cut off by orochimaru.

"don't worry I'll wake you up bright and early and we'll meet em' by the village gates." The tall man started walking again. Naruto kept quiet. It seemed like a good idea, and this man wouldn't hurt Naruto. So there was nothing to fear. The neko boy just tried to keep up with his new friend.

_Well howed ya like? Don't worry I didn't for get about sasuke. Why is orochimaru the bad guy? Well I love him anyways. Please review and I love you all so much!_


	6. ha ha ha!

_Hey there pretty people! Well I read over my story and personally, I think it sucks but I'll finish it for you! XD _

Sasuke laid down on his bed after making sure his balls weren't broken. He sighed and put his hands behind his head.

'Damn-it the stupid dobe…. Why'd he have to run away like that?' the raven sighed and closed his eyes remembering the look in Naruto's face when he "played" with him.

'Why do I always let my hormones get in the way if my thinking!' he turned over trying to forget what Naruto had said to him moment before.

'"NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"' sasuke sighed and tried to go to sleep but found it was uses less.

'Maybe I should talk to him…' he chewed it over several times before making up his mind.

'I'm going to talk to Naruto. I'm going to stop acting like a teenager.' _(Hell, were Uchiha's known to act like kids? Nooo!)_ Sasuke got up, put on a sweatshirt and walked out the room to find his beloved naru-chan.

withOro-chanteehee

"Orochimaru-kun? How much longer?" Naruto feet were starting to hurt, because he'd been power walking for an hour now. Orochimaru just kept walking, it seemed like he didn't hear Naruto at all.

"Orochi…" Naruto was about to say again when the stranger stopped at a broken door that lead into a run down apartment.

"Here we are Naruto kun!" orochimaru smiled at the confused neko and silently pushed him down the long hallway. Naruto's nose cringed up when he smelled the blood on the walls and the urine on the floor. He thought he saw a couple of handprints on the walls but he was being pushed to fast to make sure. He heard yells coming from inside the rooms around him some of pleasure some of pain.

"Ahh…this is my room naru-chan!" orochimaru unlocked the door and to Naruto's surprise, it was an average looking one room apartment. White walls, green carpet, a table and a clean kitchen. The neko couldn't help but sigh in relief. He heard pans banging in the small kitchen and turned to see what it was.

"Hey Naruto kun would you like some ramen?" orochimaru was seen unloading a bunch of packages of ramen on to the off-white counter.

"Of course I would!" Naruto smiled brightly and sat him self down at the table out of sight of orochimaru. The man smiled coolly and began to make the food. Soon the kitchen was flooded with the smell of pork and beef. Naruto was drooling on the table.

'Please hurry up!' Naruto couldn't wait any longer. But his wished were granted and orochimaru came into the small living room with two huge bowls of ramen in his hands.

"Here you go naru-chan eat up!" he sat down opposite of Naruto and watched him eat not touching his own food. Naruto was done eating in a matter of seconds.

"Orochimaru Kun… why aren't you eating?" Naruto eyed the man and the ramen. Orochimaru just smile and pushed his bowl toward the awaiting neko-boy. Again, he ate it in record speed. Naruto patted his stomach in approval and laid his head down on his hands.

"Naruto kun did you like it?" Orochimaru eyed the boy the same way Naruto eyed the ramen. Naruto shook his head slowly grinning wildly as he did it. The blond yawned and was about to fall asleep when he was picked up and carried into a room. Orochimaru laid him down and giggled slightly. Naruto was to tired to care, and he drifted off to sleep in moments.

withthesexyemodudeXD

Sasuke ran down the street searching desperately for his neko friend. So far, all the people he asked said 'no I didn't see him.' But sasuke didn't give up. At first, he was going to apologize for his pervious actions, but now that Naruto was nowhere to be found his regret turned to worry.

'What if some one takes Naruto?' he ran faster hoping to see the halo of blond among the crowds. No such luck. The raven pushed past people ignoring the complaints that came out of their mouths. Sasuke was now in the ghetto part of the prosperous village and unlike before, where there was many crowds there were few people, all glaring at him. The raven saw a man with gray hair walk slowly with a white-headed female obviously drunk and on their way to a hotel.

"excuse me!" sasuke ran up to the couple. They stared at him as if he was crazy.

"have you seen a young blond boy with cat ears and a tail?" they giggled and started to walk again disregarding the person who just asked them a question.

"please have you seen him?" the man glared at sasuke then plastered a creepy smile on his face.

"yes, I have seen a boy the looks like that." yep, he was drunk. Sasuke waited a few second for something else but it was hopeless.

"Could you tell me where he was?" sasuke is very impatient with this man. The gray haired man laughed a little then dropped the woman's arm.

"Ahh yes, I saw him go into an apartment building with lord orochimaru. Don't try to find him cause even if you do you ain't never gett'n him back." He smile one last time and grabbed the woman's arm again and started walking. Sasuke thought about it for a minute.

'lord orochimaru? What the hell?' sasuke needed to find Naruto now! No more games! Sasuke talked the man ignoring the woman's screams for help.

"WHERE IS HE?!" sasuke activated his sharingan and stared at the man under him evilly. The man in return shook in fear.

"WELL?" _(warning: if not treated with respect; he might bite!)_ the man started to sweat.

"lord orochimaru lives in Round House apartments! He lives in room 109!" the man closed his eyes expecting to be beaten to death but found the weight lift off him. Sasuke had to find Naruto. Now. In this town, there are all kinds of creeps. Hopefully this orochimaru guy wasn't one. Sasuke ran to save Naruto.

_cliffy!!! Ha ha!!! Now that's funny R&R!_


	7. im sorry!

u gotsta gotsta b pateint... (sp) ok wat am i talking about its been soo long scince i wrote/ writen anything!!! i swear i'll work on naruto neko!!!!! no time and skools starting 2 morrow!!!!! please dont lose hope!!!! i promise i'll get this done!!!!!! im so so so so soooo sorry!!!!!! hate me plz i deserve it!!!!!!!!!

-- irukaoo7


	8. no rele im sorry!

_hey im at the library!!!!! woooo!!!!!!! art chuu happy? well here it goes for the first time in like 7 years... i kinda forgot where i was... oh well ur happy right? STOP YELLING!!!!!!_

_ iruka007_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru leaned over the sleeping form of Naruto. He could feel hi erection growing more, the more he stared at the young Neko. He smiled at the empty bottle of sleeping pills he had in his hands. (_no one falls asleep that fast_) The snake's grin grew, cough along with his cough erection cough , and climed on the small bed, towering over the sleeping blonde. Orochimaru rummaged through the drawer next to the bed and took out a cheep bottle of lube. He could already hear the Neko's screams...

withSasukeyayy

Sasuke ran down the dirty strrets searching for the large pink and green sign that would lead him to Naruto. Prostitutes were seeming to come out of nowhere, talkling him, offering him free sex. (_yeah you wish_) Sasuke just pushed them aside franically, knocking the wind out of each one.

'Damnit Naruto' Sasuke screamed in his head. The uke (_pardon my french )_ was no where around. Finnally after about a mile of running and horney bitches Sasuke came upon the large green and pink letters (_srry i forgot the name..._) The raven piched his nose when he entered.

'Eww, smelly'(_yes thats what Sasuke said_ [in his mind _hes a pretty boy what do ya' expect?_) He asked the obviously drunk "person at the door" where this "Sir Orochimaru" guy was, the drunk pointed at the door on the right then offered to have sex.

"Retard" then Sasuke left to seve his Naru-chan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_srry but that will have 2 do for now my times running out please please forgive me!!!!!!!! maybe i can get more time..._


	9. woot!

finnally!! this might really suck but ive been wanting to do this for a long time!!

Sasuke ran to the door, drawing a kunia knife where he stood. he could hear the distant creak of metal off in some corner of the hotel room. he could only hope he wastn to late. the uchihaquickly came upon the closed door where the sound escasped from. he put his ear to the door a listened for any movement or heaven forbid, moan.

"dont worry naru-chan this wolnt hurt..." orochimaru slowly pressed his tip to narutos opening savoring every momment. but as he about to plunge into the unexpecting blonde the door to the bedroom fley open brakeing it inthe process. orochimaru barely noticed the chakra untill he felt a cold kuunia knife slice through his erect penis. orochimaru screamed as his blood went splattering voer his stomach and naruto. the snake shakingly gazed at the very angey uchiha next to him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU..." was all orochimaru could say before he felt a hand grab his jaw, pullling it downward and out, forcing it to detach from his face. you could hear his garrgled scream until it was silenced by sasukes fist. puching orochimaru face until it cracked caving inwards as the uchiha continued to punch unmerrcifally. sasuke stopped when everything was silent and you couldnt even recognise the cracked and blooded form on the bed. standing back sasuke could feel his anger retreating and without thinking he scooped up the sleeping blonde and exited through a nearby window running to his and narutos hotel.

--holy --shit--

when naruto awoke he found himself lying in a some what uncomfortable bed. sitting up he lazily glanced around the room. 'isnt this my hotel room?' he then quickly noticed that he was missing more that a few articles of clothing. naruto noticed that there was someone taking a shower. quietly he grabbed a pair of discarded boxers and slipped them on, he was about to run to kakashis room when he head the shower shut off, the curtains slid to on side and the door open. he froze where he stood. sasuke walked out with black boxers on drying the back of his neck. the uchiha looked up seeing what seemed to be a slowmotion naruto neko creeping to the door. he chuckled to himself.

"dont bother naruto, it locked." said blonde cursed himslef mentally and turned around. the uchiha was laying on the bed looking very comfortable smirking at him in a very smug way. naruto mommentarily got pissed.

"look sasuke im not in the mood for getting raped by some pyco so please let me go." upon saying that he saw sasukes smirk turn into a frown as he got off the bed and approached the blonde. naruto was about to punch him, when he felt sasukes arms wrap around his shoulders, closing him into a hug. naruto was very confused. why was sasuke hugging him? naruto looked up at saukes face. it was twisted then he felt a tear land on his cheek. sasuke was crying. the uchiha had his chin in his chest as let the tears slip and fall onto narutos upturned face. naruto, now more confused then ever wrapped his arms around sasuke pushing his moist cheek against sasukes stomach. sasuke slowly lifted a hand to wipe his face as he calmed down.

"sasuke whats wrong?" naruto whispered feeling the uchiha shift infront of him. a quiet momment passed before naruto looked up. sasuke crouched down pulling the neko closer to him, resting his head on the blondes shoulder.

"im sorry." naruto felt himslef soften, and gentily lifted sasukes head with both hands. he smiled at the uchiha before lightly laying a kiss on sasukes saltly lips. pulling away, face slightly flushed, he looked into sasukes eyes. tears threatened to escape sasuke but he pulled himself together before he lost all of his dignity. naruto felt the uchiha stand up, grabbing his hand, and pulling the blonde tward the bed. sasuke sat down guiding the neko onto his lap before wrapping his arms around naruto and buring his face in his golden treses. naruto relaxed again slowly drifting asleep in sasukes arms.

--awe--

i guess i'll continue another time because my brother is pulling my hair. i hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter but this story is not over yet. :) plz wait a little longer. i know this has alot of errors nad is badly written so bare with me!! thank you!!


End file.
